Washing Away Fear
by Gryvon
Summary: Goh/Taki. A mission leaves Taki in need of reassurance.


Taki sighed as he stepped under the water, eyes closing as he let the water wash away the blood - thankfully not his or Goh's - and dirt staining his skin. Reaching down blindly, he adjusted the hot water tap until the water was as hot as he could stand it. He could already feel his muscles relaxing with the heat. Slowly, his body unwound from the tension of the mission. 

He hated how worked up he got sometimes. He forgot, occasionally, how stressful missions could be when there was danger involved and he was worried not only for his own safety, but Goh's as well. They'd been shot at this time, and then they'd gotten into a hand-to-hand fight with a couple of the security guards that had been chasing them. Somehow they'd gotten out of it alive and relatively unhurt this time, mission accomplished. In the morning, Taki's bruises would remind him just how close they'd come to being caught. For now, he had the water to wash away the pain and lingering fear.

The door opened and Taki couldn't help but jump, his nerves still somewhat on edge.

"Just me." Goh's voice echoed off the bathroom walls. The door shut again.

Taki blushed and glared at Goh around the shower curtain, careful to keep everything but his face covered. "Get out."

Goh just smiled at him and started pulling off his shirt, tossing it on top of the pile of Taki's own filthy clothes. "You don't want some company?"

"No, I don't. Get out." Taki ducked back around the shower curtain as Goh dropped his pants. He'd seen Goh naked a number of times, but that was in the bedroom. This... this was different. This was in the light, where Goh could see all of him.

"Don't be like that. I'll wash your back for you."

"I don't need your help!"

The opposite end of the shower curtain moved. Taki stepped under the spray again, careful to keep his face forward to hide his blush. He could hear the curtain swish closed and the soft splashing as Goh stepped closer, though that didn't stop him from jumping slightly as Goh's hands settled on his hips. Two hands pulled him back out of the water and against Goh's chest.

"It is okay, isn't it? I really want to be near you right now."

"I..." He should complain, he should shout at Goh to get out and stop embarrassing him, but Goh's hands were sliding up along his sides, their bodies pressed tightly together. His blush only worsened as he felt something hard pressing against the back of his thigh. He didn't really want Goh to leave.

It felt good, much as he didn't want to admit it. He'd been scared on their mission. There had been a moment where he'd thought Goh had been shot and he'd almost lost it until Goh had assured him that he was fine. A bit of that fear still lingered inside of him, making him want to turn and check for himself that there really weren't any new holes in Goh, that he wasn't hurt or bleeding or...

Goh's hand moved over Taki's stomach, sliding down until Goh wrapped a hand around Taki's member. There were lips on his ear, pressing lightly but not quite biting, tugging softly as they pulled away before returning again.

"Can I?"

He didn't think he could refuse now, even if he wanted to. Taki took one step forward and flattened both palms against the tile in front of him, spreading his legs as wide as he could in their narrow tub to give Goh room. He couldn't bring himself to actually say it, but like this... Goh would understand the invitation. Sometimes it seemed like Goh knew Taki even better than Taki knew himself.

Bottles rattled behind him as Goh grabbed the shower gel, the cap opening with an audible pop. Then Goh was back, one hand stroking lightly on his hip while the other... Taki gasped as two fingers pressed inside him, opening him up as easily as if they belonged there. His hands curled into fists against the tile as Goh's fingers moved apart and a third joined them.

"Does it hurt?"

Taki belatedly realized he was trembling. Quickly, he shook his head. "No." His voice came out barely above a whisper. It'd been a few days since they'd last had a chance to touch like this. Taki hadn't realized how much he'd missed it until Goh was touching him again. That need and the hot water were combining to make him feel a little light headed.

All three fingers spread inside of him, opening him up wide. Taki couldn't hold back the loud moan that escaped his lips.

"Feels good then?"

Taki closed his eyes and nodded. It was embarrassing, but he wanted Goh to know... he wanted Goh to touch him more.

Goh's hands moved away, leaving Taki feeling slightly bereft. He let his head fall forward onto his forearms, not quite trusting himself to stay upright on his own. He was panting softly, legs trembling in anticipation as he waited for Goh to come back. Warm water poured down his neck, running in rivulets down his back and trailing along his thighs, reminding him of Goh's touch.

"Is this what you're waiting for?" Goh's hands spread his cheeks and then suddenly, Goh was inside, pressing in with one quick thrust.

"Ah! Yes!" He could worry about embarrassment another day. Right now, it just felt good, reassuring him that they were both still alive and safe and whole. Goh filled him, fitting perfectly inside. This is where Goh was meant to be - not out fighting and dying, but here, close to Taki and chasing away the emptiness that Taki hadn't even realized was inside of him.

"I was waiting, too, waiting to be in you since we finished that assignment. You have no idea how good you feel, so tight." Goh's breath tickled against his ear, lips pressing along his shoulder at random intervals. "So wonderfully tight, taking me in, swallowing me up. So fucking perfect. You like it like this, don't you?"

Goh was pounding inside of him, moving fast and hitting that spot inside of him that made it hard to think. "I... yes."

"Touch yourself."

Taki was breathing hard, his forehead rolling against his arm. He wasn't sure he could move and yet somehow he managed. He reached down, taking his own erection in hand and stroking slowly. It felt so good. He couldn't keep his voice down anymore. His mouth fell open wide as he gasped for air, a cacophony of embarrassing noises escaping his lips.

Goh's hand joined Taki, stroking him in union with Taki's own movements. Taki shuddered. It was too much, too many feelings, too many sensations. He came, spilling seed onto their enjoined hands. Behind him, Goh moaned, his hips thrusting erratically and he neared his end. The minutes seemed to stretch out as Goh pressed into him, seeming to take forever before he finally collapsed against Taki's back.

For a short while, the only sound in the bathroom was the sound of falling water and their harsh breathing. Goh slowly slid out of Taki and stepped away. Taki closed his eyes. It would be several more minutes before he could move. His legs didn't seem steady enough to hold him just yet.

"Just relax." Slick hands rubbed soap into Taki's skin, starting with his back and then moving up to his shoulders. "Let me take care of you."

Taki didn't move, humming softly in pleasure as Goh's hands massaged his arms, fingers carefully relaxing muscles as they moved along Taki's body.

"Shower, then bed and sleep. Sound good?"

Taki slowly pushed himself away from the shower wall and tilted his head back to share a gentle kiss with his lover. "That sounds perfect."


End file.
